


First Time

by FayJay



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: “We should practice kissing,” announces Yong Ha, all breezy confidence, as though this is a remotely sensible suggestion.Jae Shin lowers his book and peers incredulously through his tangled hair. “...what?”Yong Ha is lying on his back staring up at the sky, his garments a splash of fuchsia and lime on the grass, like some elegant and wayward butterfly. “It’s what everyone does,” he says, smiling over at Jae Shin pityingly. They have been best friends for six years, and Yong Ha is much better at people than Jae Shin will ever be.
Relationships: Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	First Time

“We should practice kissing,” announces Yong Ha, all breezy confidence, as though this is a remotely sensible suggestion.

Jae Shin lowers his book and peers incredulously through his tangled hair. “...what?”

Yong Ha is lying on his back staring up at the sky, his garments a splash of fuchsia and lime on the grass, like some elegant and wayward butterfly. “It’s what everyone does,” he says, smiling over at Jae Shin pityingly. They have been best friends for six years, and Yong Ha is much better at people than Jae Shin will ever be.

“I...don’t think it is,” Jae Shin says, but his voice wavers, uncertain. There are a lot of social rules like this, unspoken things that Yong Ha just somehow _knows_. But... 

“What, you think any man wants to be mocked by the fair maiden the first time he kisses her? Of course not! He wants his first kiss to be smooth and polished - he wants to sweep her off her feet and dazzle her with his skills!”

Jae Shin swallows hard. He feels a blush rising on his cheeks at this talk of kisses and maidens.

“But...”

“So OBVIOUSLY he has to learn how to be good at kissing with someone else,” Yong Ha says. 

That does make a certain kind of sense, Jae Shin supposes. He hiccups, and Yong Ha bursts into a peal of laughter. “Hiccupping just at the THOUGHT of pretty ladies? See, you need all the help in the world, my friend! You’ll probably faint on your wedding night!”

“We’re not getting married for ages and ages,” Jae Shin protests, weakly. It’s true, damn it - all that stuff is years away yet! But they aren’t children any more. Eventually engagements and wives will have to happen, appalling though that prospect feels right now.

“So there’s plenty of time to become proficient!”

Jae Shin bites his lip. “Don’t you want to practice with a gisaeng, though?” he asks, wondering why his skin feels prickly and hot. He is acutely aware that Yong Ha is watching his mouth; he is more faintly aware that this is not, in fact, the first time he has done so. It’s been happening a lot lately.

“I need to be good _before_ that!” Yong Ha protests, as though this is obvious. He rolls over onto his belly, propping his chin up on his fists, and fixes Jae Shin with the plaintive puppydog gaze that has wrought all kinds of havoc before now. “Otherwise they’ll have the upper hand! I need to astound them with my prowess right from the start. I am Gu Yong Ha!”

“But you don’t have any prowess,” Jae Shin says, flatly.

Yong Ha heaves a mighty sigh and sits up, glowering at him. “That’s what I’m saying, dummy! You need to help me practice so I can get good! I mean to become _amazing_ at kisses! But I have to start somewhere.”

Jae Shin is not blushing. He’s _not_. “But I don’t know how to kiss either,” he says in a small voice, scowling, trying to ignore the tight, warm feeling in his chest. Yong Ha rolls his eyes.

“I know _that!_ I’m not asking you to teach me anything! I just need a mouth to practice on, that’s all - like you needing a target for your archery. You don’t have to _do_ anything. I’m sure I can work it all out.”

“But...”

“You owe me!” Yong Ha says, mercilessly. “Didn’t I cover for you last week, when you were supposed to be studying and you were really scrabbling around on rooftops?”

“Yong Ha!”

“I did. So. You owe me.” Yong Ha is sitting up now, with a stubborn, determined look on his face. He’s a little bit pink. Oh God. This is actually going to happen. Yong Ha scrambles close, leaning into Jae Shin’s space and plucking the half-forgotten book from his nerveless fingers.

“What if someone sees?” Jae Shin protests, weakly. Yong Ha makes a derisive noise and clasps Jae Shin’s chin between finger and thumb, angling his head experimentally.

“Nobody ever comes here,” he says - and it’s true, this is one of their quiet spots, and they’ve never been disturbed yet.

“But isn’t this - isn’t it a bit...gay?” Jae Shin asks, his voice shaking slightly. They have both had the lectures about proper behaviour.

“Not if it’s just for practice,” says Yong Ha, decisively. He’s very close now.

“Oh.”

And then they’re kissing. And it is strange, and awkward, with noses bumping and the warmth of Yong Ha’s body pressing right up against him, and Jae Shin has no idea why anyone ever chooses to do this, because it’s ridiculous, and embarrassing, and - oh. 

Oh that’s - oh.

There’s an unfamiliar roil of heat uncurling in his belly, and the angle is - better, somehow? Yong Ha’s mouth is soft, even though his words are often sharp. Soft and warm and familiar, and when he licks along Jae Shin’s mouth Jae Shin gasps, because that’s- he hadn’t quite expected it to feel so...is this what all the fuss is about, then? 

Yong Ha pulls back. He’s breathing a little faster than normal, and there’s a brightness in his eyes that Jae Shin knows all too well. “Okay?” Yong Ha asks, studying his face like it’s a poem that must be learned by heart. Jae Shin nods, dumbly, and Yong Ha’s smile widens and he dives back in.

Oh! And the angle is better this time - they’re both fast learners, and Yong Ha’s hand is on the nape of his neck, gentle but possessive, moving him with a surety that is all Gu Yong Ha. Jae Shin licks bravely at the seam of Yong Ha’s lips, curious, and then Yong Ha’s mouth is opening too and Jae Shin shivers at the wet, filthy slide of Yong Ha’s tongue against his own. He makes a thoroughly embarrassing noise, and Yong Ha pushes him down into the grass and scrambles up over him and keeps on kissing.

By the time they finally break apart, Jae Shin’s mouth feels puffy and over sensitive, and his lips have been thoroughly licked and sucked and bitten. He feels like he could draw a map of the inside of Yong Ha’s mouth. 

He is also more than half way hard, but he’s steadfastly ignoring that.

He doesn’t know quite what to make of the way that Yong Ha is looking at him.

“Are you finished?” he growls, scrubbing at his mouth with the back of hand, because he is starting to feel a little bit terrified of that look. Yong Ha’s face shutters.

“I suppose that will suffice,” he says, shrugging. “I think I have the basics.” He isn’t looking at Jae Shin any more, and that’s good, because Jae Shin doesn’t want to feel so exposed, but also - also a stupid part of him craves Yong Ha’s attention, and wants nothing more than to pull Yong Ha back down into the grass and grind up against him...

“I have to go,” he says, hurriedly, scrambling to his feet. Yong Ha doesn’t stop him, but he feels like he’s somehow fumbled something - like he’s missed the target altogether, and his arrow has gone flying into the trees. 

“Haven’t you forgotten something?” Yong Ha calls from behind, and Jae Shin feels an odd rush of relief. He turns, still frowning, but hoping for - he isn’t sure what, exactly, only that this has felt like some strange dream that he doesn’t really want to give up just yet - and sees Yong Ha holding out the discarded book, smiling at him ironically.

“Oh.” 

“Really, Jae Shin, what would you do without me?” Yong Ha says, rising to his feet and brushing a speck of dust from his sleeve as he holds the book out. 

For a moment Jae Shin has a near-overwhelming impulse to rush back and shove him back down into the grass and get him messy, rumple up that pristine appearance once and for all, grind down against him until...but they were just practicing, weren’t they? And now that’s done. He marches back and grabs the book and then freezes when Yong Ha touches his chin again, tilting Jae Shin’s face with just the gentle pressure of his finger and thumb. 

Jae Shin stops breathing. He wants - oh, fuck, he barely knows what he wants, but he knows that he wants it quite, quite desperately at this moment. 

Yong Ha is looking at him with an unreadable expression, and Jae Shin almost leans in to kiss him, because surely that’s what this is, right? But then Yong Ha’s fingers are in his hair, pulling back with something in them - a blossom, one of the flowers that have tumbled to the ground, bruised petals limp from being crushed under Jae Shin while they kissed.

Oh, fuck. He had almost - oh, fuck.

Yong Ha opens his mouth, and Jae Shin just _knows_ he’s going to say something light and clever and mocking, and Jae Shin doesn’t want to hear it. He feels brittle and bruisable, like something inside him has been cracked open.

“Stop messing around,” he snaps, and Yong Ha closes his mouth. For an instant he could almost imagine Yong Ha is hurt, but then that familiar careless grin reappears, and Yong Ha shoos him away with a wave of his hand.

“Off you go, then,” he says, sounding bored. “You provided adequate assistance for my research, so I suppose we’re even again.”

Adequate.

Jae Shin swallows. “Good,” he says, scowling. “Because I certainly don’t want to do anything like that again. Urgh.”

And if a voice in the back of his head whispers, as he stomps away, that this is not entirely true, Jae Shin is perfectly capable of ignoring it until it goes away.


End file.
